


L'Avocat

by 5secsofrbb



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Fanfiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5secsofrbb/pseuds/5secsofrbb
Summary: Where Louis is in France and asks for a lawyer but receives a ... man? Dressed as an avocado?ORWhere Louis is a criminal in need of a lawyer and a weird guy comes and helps him find out the cruel truth of his existence.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647791) by artighoul|IG. 



Louis POV

"Liam I already told you, I will not get a new lawyer...I don't care that you can't come help me right now, you're the only one I trust to get me out of this...Jesus Christ ALRIGHT I'll meet him once, but if I don't like him you're getting your flat ass here, okay?...Yeah, yeah, love you too, bye."

I hang up before he can say anything and stare at the screen waiting for the text with the guys' number. When I finally receive it I immediately tap it, might as well get over with it already. After a few rings he answers.

"Bonjour? Comment puis-je vous aider?" Brilliant, the guy is french.

"Uhm...Bonjour je err... chercher un avocat?" Should've paid more attention in French class but I guess that'll do. I'm lucky french is similar to english and I'm a smartass.

"Genial! Souhaitez-vous un arrangement?" Yeah sure, I'm not leaving this place. How the hell do I answer.

"Yes- excuse me, oui. Pour mon er Maison? Oui, uhm.. Rue 24, cherchez pour une petite maison blanche." Where the heck is my dictionary, I thought I had one around?

"Monsieur, nous ne faisons pas de arrangements pour la maison." Ok, I found my laptop. Google, google, google- what does he mean by saying they don't do home appointments? Is he stupid? Jesus Christ...

"Je ne peux pas quitter ma maison idiote. Aujourd'hui à 6." Jesus, can't he understand I'm stuck here? What does he think I need a lawyer for? Opening a business? I swear to god, Liam better get his shit done by tomorrow cause this guy doesn't stand a chance.

"Mais-" He trying to sell me corn or what.

"No maize. J'attrendai et je m'attends à ce que vous soyez au moins compétent. Au revoir." I hope Liam wasn't playing when he said this guy is good, I have very high expectations thanks to the "review" he gave me of the guy.

I hang up and close the laptop. I'd like to thank google translate for teaching me more than 8 years of french classes did. Hopefully the guy understood what I was trying to say, may the odds be with me.

I start cleaning around and making some tea cause it's never too late for tea time. Just as I was about to start watching Housewives my dear friend Zaynie poo called. I have no idea how he does it cause he never calls, but when he does it's the worst moment possible for a chit chat.

"What the fuck do you want shithead, I'm trying to have a nice me time and me time means me ONLY time."

"Liam told me to call you to ask if you talked to that lawyer guy? He said if you didn't he'll chop your balls off or something. What even is that about?" Of course Liam said that.

"Well, will you please be a gentleman and tell my dear brother that I talked to the FRENCH idiot and got an appointment with him thank you very much."

"LIAM, LOUIS SAID HE GOT AN APPOINTMENT WITH THE GUY AND THAT HES FRENCH. YOU TRYING TO SET HIM UP OR WHAT? .... NO? OKAY? He said he's happy to hear you sometimes listen to what he says." I think my ears are bleeding. Did the cigarettes destroys his brain? Wait, let me reformulate that, does he at least have one?

"Did you really have to scream while on the phone? Couldn't you at least put the phone down so I don't go deaf? I kind of need my ears. Just saying."

"Did you really have to keep your phone by the ear? Couldn't you just put it down until I'm done doing what you asked me to? Just saying." The little bitch, I'm so egging his house. When I'm able to go out, of course.

"Touche, you're getting decent at comebacks, must have learned from the best."

"Yeah, I guess. Niall is a very good teacher."

"Fuck you man-" *doorbell rings* "The guy is here gotta go bye."

I drearily went to get the door. Why the hell is it so far away. I finally got the door and opened it with a grimace on my face cause the guy is here way to early.

"I told-"

"JE SUIS VOTRE AVOCAT!"

The guy startled me, not gonna lie, but what surprised me was his costume. No, really, he had a costume. An avocado one to be more exact.

"What the fuck are you- Excuse moi, err- what es vous erm wearing?" I said while struggling to find my phone. Where's google translate when you need it?

The guy looked at me with a weird face that changed like he realized something.

"Are you british?" He said in a very british accent, surprisingly, uncontaminated by the french one. "I knew your accent was weird on the phone. I'm british too! Cheshire to be more exact. Oh where are my manners, my name is Harry Edward Styles, I'm the lawyer."

I stared at the guy doubtfully. What the actual fuck is this prick doing, selling avocado on toast for Starbucks? After staring at the costume with disgust for a while I dared to look at his face. Wrong move. The little bitch had a grin on his face that made his dimples pop and deep forest green eyes. Oh, and a penis nose. I snorted and prepared my next move. Not really.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson, the s is silent, you pronounce it and I make you guacamole." He giggled. He fucking giggled. How old is he? 5?

"Okay shortie." He responded with a dimpled smile.

Shortie.

S h o r t i e.

"That's it, get out." As I was talking to the fucker I pulled my phone out and searched for Liam's name.

"What? No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, really! Please, just let me in and let's talk about your case." He pleaded while I tried to suppress my laughter.

"Okay, okay. Please tell me you have spare clothes, I can't take you seriously while you're dressed like *I motioned my hand up and down* this."

"Uhm, no?" He said with an apologetic look on his face.

With a sigh, a deep tired sigh, I let him in and led him to the living room. If I'm loosing my time Liam is paying for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY HI! SO, THIS IS MY FIRST BOOK AND THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OK WOW WHAT DO YOU THINK?
> 
> Oh and, for the french part I used google translate coz I don't know french so if you do know french and find mistakes please let me know.
> 
> What do you think Louis needs a lawyer for?
> 
> Also, I know it might seem pretty lame and I still don't know where I'm going with the storyline but I'll figure it out lol.
> 
> Until next time dear readers, have a great day treating people with kindness x


	2. Chapter 1

Louis POV

I led the clown, also known as Harry, inside my not so little, very poorly decorated living room. I sat down, grabbed my cuppa and started watching my favorite show, momentarily forgetting about the costumed guy staring at my house in awe. When he cleared his throat I remember I had guests so I turned to look at him and, again, tried to suppress my laughter with no luck this time.

"Sorry, you look just ridiculous. Take a sit, I'll bring you a cup of tea. Since you're very early *I glared at him* I'll watch the show first, then we can talk. If you get bored you hide it, I ain't no babysitter." As I said the last part I started walking towards the kitchen to grab another cup of tea for the weirdo, making sure not to add sugar or anything to sweeten it. What? Sugar destroys the flavor.

When I got back I found the walking avocado sitting weirdly on the couch. I looked at him with a questioning look because what the fuck?

"You alright? You look...weird. Here's your tea by the way, don't drop the cup, I only have 9 more and my mom gave them to me so I am in no way allowed to break them." Stern face mode on, this guy needs to understand he is not to break my shit.

"Yeah...yeah, just uncomfortable. The costume you know." He said with an embarrassed smile (understandable, I'd look like a ripe tomato if I was dressed like that) and took a sip of the tea. Then spat it. All over my coffee table.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" We screamed at the same time. I was fuming while he was cooling his tongue and...trying to wipe the taste off? Dear lord give me patience.

"I'm so sorry the tea was too hot and why is it so bitter? Who the hell drinks their tea like that?"

Oh damn, this guy is not just dead, his body is already burnt, weird costume as well.

"I do, and the last time I checked it's my house, my tea, my rules. You follow them without protesting. Let's just start the appointment, I'm not in the mood for Housewives anymore." And with that I sat down with tea still dripping from the table. I'll clean it up later. At least the cup is okay.

"Okay, alright, sorry." He said. And them he mumbled something under his breath and giggled. Again.

"I'll not start with your audacity again because I'm more than done with your very inappropriate behavior. I need a lawyer to win a case on theft and 2nd degree murder. Yes, I am the criminal. Yes, I committed those crimes. And yes, I do have a good reason. No I don't have proof besides my words. Can you win the case? Yes or no, no buts."

The guy stared at me with a shocked expression, backed away a tiny bit, had fright in his eyes and started shacking.

"I uhm, I guess I could try. Are there any witnesses?"

Is he deaf or what?

"I already said there's no proof, do you want me to write it down for you? And calm the fuck down, I'm not going to kill you."

"I don't know if I am able to do this. I'm sorry I-"

"Good, then get out and stop wasting my time, I need to find a GOOD lawyer to get me out of this as your green ass is apparently unable of finishing such task. Have a great day advertising avocado toast for whatever company you're working for. Bye bye." And with that said I pushed him out of the house and close the door behind him just as he was about to say something.

Right as I was about to call Liam and announce him he needs to buy plane tickets the door opened. The audacity the guacamole granny has never fails to surprise me.

"I did not come over here-"

I, once again, threw him out with a last middle finger and this time firmly locked the door right before he finished the sentence. Some people just don't know how to take a rejection.

I took my phone out and called my dear idiot of a brother. Of course he answered on the first ring, goody two shoes he is.

"Sooooooooooo, how was it?" He asked with excitement in his voice. I can literally hear his smile. *inserts eye roll*

"I'm way too done with life for your happiness. The guy came dressed as an avocado HOURS before the appointment, SPAT tea all over my table AND said he is unable of winning this case. So, in conclusion, morning or evening tickets? You're getting here tomorrow, no buts or I come there and kick your butt, with or without house arrest. The police officers can tag along if they wish."

"LOUIS! What did you do to the guy? I am really sorry but I can't help you! I'm in the middle of a case back here in London, I can't just come to Caen, people need me!"

"And I need you, you dumb fuck! I can't just trust this clown to solve this especially when he is unable of being serious. I don't have time for experiences Liam, I'm in deep shit this time. I might just call Niall, he's studying law right? Maybe he could help me, because unlike some people, he cares about his friends and family."

"Come on Lou, don't be like this."

"Goodbye Liam." And with that I hang up before he can protest further more. I sincerely cannot believe he would just give me to that Harry guy, like I'm some sort of joke. As selfish as it sounds, I need Liam to do this and some random british/french guy, coming here like at a costume party will not change it.

I was interrupted from my thoughts by a cough. I slowly turned around and found the Harry guy, this time dressed like a normal human being, looking at me with a sympathetic look on his face.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry for earlier, the costume and shit, I usually like to do this joke with most of my clients since it lightens the mood, guess it wasn't a good idea." He says with a light laugh.

"First of all, of course I'm fine, and even if I wasn't, I wouldn't just dump my problems on you. And how the fuck did you get into my house?" I just realized I locked the door yet this guy is here. In front of me. Alive.

"You're crying and Liam told me where you keep your spare keys and made me break into your house and sort this out or something. I guess we could try to go over this again, maybe without weird costumes and bad tea parties."

Aaaand the guy is right, I'm crying. Fuck it, I'm a man, embrace your sensitivity and cry like a real man.

With that said I broke down into tears.

"Liam doesn't *hiccup* love me. And *hiccup* he's giving me to you because *hiccup* I'm too much of a drama queen *hiccup* and a burden. *hiccup*"

"Are you alright?" Harold said with a concerned look on his face.

"Yep, I'm fine now, just had a casual, very manly, mental breakdown. I suppose we could talk like two adults this time, I guess." I said wiping my tears and gathering myself from the floor. Get your shit together Louis, you're 25.

"That would be great, thank you! Liam will be so happy to hear!" He replied in a cheerful tone and with a dimpled smile.

"Yayy, woohoo. Come here already, there's a lot of shit YOU need to figure out if you're going to be my lawyer and I expect you to do it right because I'm not paying you for nothing, understood? Understood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so a bit of cliffhanger here? No? Okay... Pretty lame chapter if you ask me but it's more of a filler if you ask me. I'm thinking of some kind of adventure shit, I think I got the plot and it's a pretty good one so yeah.
> 
> Also, Louis is 25, Harry is 23 and the action is happening around september/august. Louis is in Caen (a small french town), I imagine he was hiding there for but he got caught and now he's stuck there so yeah. They're both british. Liam is Louis' stepbrother but their parents divorced so they are brothers but at the same time they're not. I just see those two as brothers, pranks, laughs, shit like that. Zayn is Liam's assistant (no, not Veronica) and Niall is a law student, befriended Liam in uni since they went to the same one but Liam already graduated. It'll most probably have Niam as side ship and I'll maybe also give Zayn a partner but I'm focusing on Louis and Harry and character development for both of them.
> 
> Anyway,vote, comment and enjoy x
> 
> Have a great day!
> 
> 1320 words


	3. Chapter 2

Harry POV

Very cautious, I followed Louis inside the house. He was a criminal for god's sake, but Liam is a close friend of mine and I trust him with my life so if he believes he is worth it then I believe it as well. I don't usually represent criminals, I studied law to imprison them, not save them, so this is truly scary.

"So, you're on house arrest? Aren't you supposed to be monitored the whole time?" I asked genuinely curious.

"Yes, I am under house arrest but Liam helped me get only this band or some shit so they make sure I'm not leaving this place. I guess you could say I'm lucky." He responded with a light smile.

I'm not gonna lie, the guy is gorgeous, but his attitude makes me wanna slap him and go home. How can one be so arrogant and self centered? Anyway, I studied my surroundings very carefully so if he tries to kill me I can escape, or, at least defend myself. Don't judge me, I don't trust criminals.

"So, mister Tomlinson, let's get to the point of this meeting. I need all the information on this case, names, places, victims, you name it." I said in a serious tone. Might as well get it done, maybe he does have a darn good reason for it like he said before.

"Ok, let's set some rules, boundaries, however you wanna name them. Don't mister Tomlinson me, just call me Louis. Ok so it started a year ago, my mom got ill, we didn't have money to pay for the treatment even tho everybody who was legal worked. I didn't know what to do so I...robbed a bank. I am in no way proud of it but it helped her for a while. About two months later they found us."

"Who found you? What do you mean by us? I thought you were alone?" I sensed it was a very tangled situation. I just knew.

"My family. I have no idea how but one day they just came into our house and started looking for us. Thankfully the girls were at school so it was only me and my mom when they came. They were about to shoot us when one of them gave the other two a look and set the house on fire. I was hiding somewhere and when I saw my mom trapped I jumped on them and tried to get my mom out as fast as possible. She was still very weak you know. So I managed to get her out but the guys had me at a gunpoint. I thankfully managed to grab some bigger rock I think and aimed it at one of the guys' head, took his gun and shoot the other guys. They still had my information and my family's so we changed names and moved. They're somewhere around, haven't heard from them since that happened, they cut all ties with me and moved away. I've been running from them since then. I've been in Italy, Russia, Brazil, everywhere yet they managed to find me every time so I ran away yet again. This time I wasn't fast enough but I was lucky enough to have the police find me instead of those guys. I heard they died but there are some other people looking for me. I sincerely have no idea who they were and why they were looking for me but I think it's about the robbery, probably the owner looking for payback. That's all I know. They have the bodies and fingerprints so they can easily blame it on me. No one saw what happened. My mom was too panicked to comprehend what happened but when I told her she said it's all my fault so I can't count on her. Any more questions?"

I stared at him shocked. What the actual heck was that? Is he fucking joking, this has to be some kind of joke. Nu-uh, this just can't be real.

"You-...I-...What? Is this real? Did this actually happen?"

"Yes, why the fuck would I lie? So? Can you get me out of this?" I could tell he was getting impatient. I stared at the wall behind him and thought deeply. If I do this I'll probably waste some time if I lose the case but if I win it I'm helping both Liam and the Louis guy. If I don't chances are Louis is gonna go to prison for God knows how many years and Liam would probably be disappointed. Errrr.... pffff (AN. thinking sounds, the guy is in a complicated situation)...what am I doing, fuck it I'm taking the chance.

"I'm going to help you. But I'll also need your help. When is your trial?"

"In about a month or two, why?" (Another AN. The book is fictional as everything in it. It's an AU so laws and rules in our universe don't apply to this one.) Fuck, why did I agree.

"Ok, shit, uhm, we need to find your mom. Do you happen to know what's her current name? Or where she might be?" This is so messed up, please God, help me. I go to church and I'm a good person, please help me do this.

"My grandma is german so she might be there. Her name was Johannah Tomlinson but I'm not sure what's her current one. Why does it matter, I told you, she hates me. Even if she did see anything she wouldn't agree to help me."

"Look, I'm going to talk to Liam, talk to the judge and try to get you out of the house so we can go and talk to your mom. Maybe we're able to get more information from her. Also, could you tell me where did the robbery happen and where you used to live? We'll need to go there as well and do research. For me to get you out of this I will need a lot of information so we better get started." Just as I finished explaining what we needed to do I took my phone out and called Liam, before he could answer, leaving him with his thoughts.

Just after the first ring he answered.

"Hi! How was it? Please tell me he didn't kick you out again-"

"Liam, stop. It was fine, he's willing to let me help him. Big problem, we need to find his mother."

"I'll ask my dad, he's still talking to her so maybe he knows where she is. Did he really accept your help? I actually thought I'll need to come all the way there." he said with a small chuckle. Seems like he actually is very stubborn, I thought Liam was only joking.

"Thank you and yes he did. I'll also need to meet the judge in charge of his case. I need to get him out of the house and go by the place he used to live at, talk to the owner of the place he robbed and talk to his mom so I'm taking him with me. Did you get any information on what happened there? I suppose you knew about the crimes for a while."

"I actually have something but it's very confusing to be honest. I actually started my own little investigation and talked to some people including the owner. He has nothing to do with the guys who came to Louis' house. He didn't even care that much about the loss either, seems like someone paid him back double the amount he lost. That's all I have unfortunately but I hope it was helpful. I'm going to talk to my father and send you a message with what I find."

"Thank you, Liam, I don't know what I would have done without-

"HAROLD, WE AREN'T FINISHED TALKING SO COME HERE!"

"Better go, don't let the queen wait to much." Liam said with a chuckle.

"Okay. Thank you again and see you in a few weeks I guess. Bye!"

We hung up and I went back to Louis to find him sprawled across the couch watching Looney Tunes.

"I thought we had important things to talk about?"

"Yeah, but cartoons are my priority." Okay, so I'm dealing with a child. Everything is just peachy.

"If you don't get your shit together you won't be watching them anymore for decades."

"Chill Satan, I'm serious. See?" He said while looking at me with a ridiculous face.

Just as I was about to reply to his childish behavior, I received a text.

"You won't believe what Liam just told me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this one is a cliffhanger. I can't wait to know what Liam texted Harry. No, really, i have no idea what he said, nothing is planned.
> 
> BUT, I do have a pretty cool plot, so yall need to bare with me and my shitty writing I guess.
> 
> Next update will be in a few days. Want this to get attention first yk, get famous and shit. Just kidding lol
> 
> Anyway, have a great day and stan Louis. Mwah x
> 
> 1393 words


	4. Chapter 3

Louis POV

"Enlighten me." What could Liam possibly know that I don't. How to bake eggs?

"He knows where your mom lives. You're closer to her than you think."

Liam does what? Oh so he knows where my mom's at but doesn't tell me, friendship goals yaaayyy. I feel like I'm going to pass out. I miss my mom and he knows that. I love her more than anything and when she basically abandoned me I was broken. What next, he kept my dead dog hidden away from me? I wouldn't be surprised.

"And where would that be?" Play it cool, you've made a fool of yourself already.

"She's in Bordeaux. Has been for years. Liam's dad has been talking to her this whole time and he even went on a visit with his new girlfriend a few months ago."

"Did Liam know?" That's just- She was here the whole time, a train away, yet I didn't know.

"I don't think so, he didn't seem to know but he didn't tell me whether he did or did not."

Okay, that sounds better. He would have told me earlier, right? Of course, we're friends, he cares about you just as much as you do. Okay, you're alright. Now what?

"What's next? Did you make some Sherlock Holmes like plan or something?" He's the lawyer, he knows what to do.

"Well, I need to get you out of your house so we can speak to your mom. Then, we'll need to go to England to talk to the owner of the shop. After that, we'll see depending on the answers we receive and how it goes. I'm going to go now, tomorrow I'll speak to the judge in charge with your case and in a few days we're leaving so pack your bags queen."

"Who the fuck you're calling a queen, I'm a big, powerful, dangerous king so if you don't want your head off your shoulders you'll win this case so you better know what you're doing."

"Yes sir, as you wish." Harry said with a bow. I couldn't help but manly giggle, this guy was a dork not gonna lie, but this case is too important to mess it up with a quick fuck so keep your dick in your pants Louis.

I showed him out like the gentleman I am.

"Well, I better get going. Have a great ev- err... night, my lord." I snickered at his little stutter while he was slightly blushing at his mistake. Time really flew by.

"You too peasant. Byeee." And with that I shut the door in his face because I knew he'd start rambling again about the wind or some shit and I need my beauty sleep.

This was...interesting. I started thinking about everything that happened today and remembered that Liam found where mom is. I need to call him. With the thought of what I gotta say in mind, I dialed his number and waited for his call.

He didn't answer. That's oddly unusual. I decided to call him again, maybe he left his phone in his room and didn't reach it in time. He didn't answer yet again. Now I started panicking, this never happens. He might be hurt for all I know yet I'm here, all because of a stupid mistake a made. And I can't help him. What could have happened? What if he's already dead? No, he can't be, he's way too smart to die like that. Yes, he's fine. Nothing wrong happened. He's going to call me tomorrow and say 'Sorryy, fell asleep and forgot to charge my phone.' Yes, I-

My thoughts were interrupted by my ringtone. Unknown.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Liam, I wanted to see how it went with Harry. Did you get along? I told you he's a nice guy!" Thank god he's alive.

"Wait a second Sherlock, why didn't you answer your own phone? And who's are you using right now? Are you okay? Did you loose your phone?"

"Oh no, I'm at Niall's and I don't know where my phone is." *giggles in the background* *mumbles*

"Liam, are you drunk?" I said while laughing quietly. He almost never drinks, boring king, but he's hilarious while drunk. Bold and innocent, much like a child. But he's an adult and drunk.

"No? Am I drunk Niall? *mumbles in the back* *shuffling* I think I'm a bit drunk. But I didnt drink how am I drunk Niall you said the beer is alcohol-less why did you lie to me?" I can see his pouty face through the phone. Poor Niall, single father at 24. The stress must be deathly I don't know how he manages.

"Liam, we'll talk when you're...normal. Could you give me Niall please?"

"NO! NIALL IS MINE!" Jesus, protective much.

"Yeah okay, just put him on the phone I need to talk to him." Dear lord, you'd think he's the serious guy in our friend group.

"Fine. NIALL, Louis wants to talk to you! *silence* Hi Lou!" Ok, good, he's sober. I hope.

"Could you please explain what's going on? Why is Liam...like that?"

"Oh yeah, I accidentally gave him normal beer and he just continued to drink them. This guy is pretty tough you know, I'd say he could be a threat to my heavyweight drinking I mean, it took him-"

"Alright, I get it, he doesn't get shitfaced easily. Can you handle that bitch or do I need to call Zayn to help you?"

"He can't be that bad. If I need help I'll call him myself but I can assure you it won't be needed." He's fucked.

"If you say so, just don't call me in the middle of the night begging for help."

"Why would I-"

"Byeee!" And I ended the call. I can't wait to see what will Niall have to say tomorrow about it. Last time Liam drank, he almost got married and became stripping on a pole in some downtown gay club. The guy has some moves in him, not gonna lie.

After the call I took a shower, the quick "I can't wait to go to sleep" one. When I got out of the shower I ate some leftover chinese food because I'm too lazy or broke to buy new food and drank so chamomile tea. It helps me sleep.

I have no idea how, but for the first time in a long time, I immediately fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Harry POV

Once I got home I was greeted by my suspiciously quiet cat, Dusty (overused name but I'm sticking to the old ones, just to reminisce the old times), only to later find out she threw up all over my couch.

"Not again..." 

I started cleaning the couch. The smell was disturbing and the substance is undoubtedly going to leave a stain but I'll try my best. Poor thing, I need to remember to get her to the vet, it's the third time she's throwing up this week and I'm starting to question the reason why.

After (finally) finishing cleaning the couch, I picked up Dusty from her shady cozy spaceto move to the kitchen. After a loooong day I deserve a good meal so I picked up a good old fried rice recipe and started preparing the ingredients only to realize I don't have any rice anymore so I just put everything back as fast as I could without having everything fall when I open the cabinets and made the most basic sandwich you could see. Remind me to buy rice. I opened the fridge. And juice.

I can't remember when I last went grocery shopping but by the looks of my dear kitchen it was a while ago.

With the plate in my hand and cat in the other, I moved to the (stained) couch and turned on the tv to see what's on. Nothing is on. I took my notebook from the coffee table and looked for some random movie on a free website cause I closed my Netflix account from lack of money and put it on. My apartment is pretty cozy, two rooms, a pretty large kitchen and a bathroom. My favorite part tho is the balcony. When I wake up it's usually pretty dark so I just sit on a chair and drink my tea while watching the sun rise. The colors are just beautiful and the ambient of the city is mesmerizing.

Anyway, after finishing my "dinner" I close the movie and start looking through my cases and paperwork. My schedule is surprisingly empty tho the number of crimes hasn't gone down by a bit. I start making notes on the new case with Mr. Tomlinson. He's pretty weird and so is the case but I'll do my best. What Liam said to me over the phone is still bugging me but I hope he'll help me find more information since he's friends with the family and everything. I finish my first case page and send a mail to the hq to send me everything they have on the case, paperwork, data, anything helps to be honest.

After I'm done I neatly put everything back and turn to Dusty.

"What did I get myself into, dear? Do you think I can do it?"

She just purrs in response as I'm scratching behind her ear.

"I knew it, thank you for believing in me." And I kiss her on top of her head before walking off towards the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower so I can go to bed.

My bed is already kind of made so I just flop down and try to fall asleep with Dusty purring and sleeping peacefully at the end of the bed. A thought keeps me up for what might be minutes but seems to be hours: "Who is Louis Tomlinson and why have I never heard of his crimes?"

But I thankfully manage to fall asleep, the avocado costume still thrown by door from a few hours before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo HIIIII. New chapter everyone, I think my writing is improving.
> 
> Okay so I think I know where I'm going with this and hopefully you beautiful fellas will love the plot I have in mind.
> 
> How are you all? Did any of you start school? I'm actually pretty stressed as this year is crucial for me and I'm scared af but I'll survive.
> 
> Anyway, so, this is it! Let me know what you think in the comments below and make sure to vote if you'd like me to continue the book!
> 
> Have a great day and treat people with kindness xx
> 
> 1675 words


End file.
